poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Super Power Island
|preceded =24 Carrot Island |suceeded = Spy Island }} Super Power Island is the fifth island on Poptropica. Plot Synopsis When a meteor crashed into the side of County Prison, 6 super villians escaped and wreaked havoc all over the island. You are the island's new superhero since the old one retired. So, you must stop them to save Poptropica. Walk through Arrive on Super Power Island. Go into the comic shop and ask the Ned Noodlehead if he has anything else. He will give you a handbook. Go to the masks and capes place, and talk to the guy. He will give you a super hero ID. You can get an outfit, but it is not necessary. Then, go a--the water on the left to get to the prison. Talk to the guy, and he will give you profile reports on the villains. Talk to the lady, and she will give you anti power handcuffs. Then go to the right to begin your villain hunt. Copy Cat She is in the bank. Enter it. Go to the right, and make sure the elevator is down. Then go over to her. She will break up into ten copies and drop a smoke bomb, ensuring that you stay inside for a short amount of time. Catch all of her on the first floor, then enter the elevator and go up. Catch all of her up there. The last one will be the real Copy Cat. Sir Rebral He is in the city park. First, jump toward him a couple of times to rile him up. Then go to the right and find the large loose rock. Push it under him. A piece of the ground will pop up and the rock will hit him. Then, put the handcuffs on him. Speeding Spike He is in the subway. Enter the train, and you will see him. The goal is to lure him to the wet spot, where he will slip. Jump over his clumsy attacks, and he will eventually go to the next train. Repeat this until he slips in the puddle and gets a concussion. Then, put the handcuffs on him. Ratman This one is a little harder to find. Go to the park, and go into the restrooms. Go down the sewer. Pull the red wheels until you can enter the door. You will see him and his rats. Jump up to the right, avoiding the rats, and pull the red wheel. Water will splash him, knocking him out and scaring his rats away. Then, avoiding the flies, get to him. Put the handcuffs on him. Crusher Go all the way to the right, to the junkyard. He will stomp and knock you around. Your aim is to get to the top of the crane. When you do, click on the dashboard. Then, pull the lever to the other side. This will make a refrigerator fall on him. But he will pick it up and hurl it at you, knocking you off. Then, you must get back to the top of the crane. Pull the magnet lever to the other side again. This will knock him out. Go down and put the handcuffs on him. Betty Jetty Now, go to the telephone booth near the masks and capes store. It is ringing. Answer it, and you will get your super power. The ability to fly! Then, go to the skyscraper near the bank. Go to the top to defeat the final villain. She is on the top of the skyscraper. When you get to the top, she will insult you, then fly away. Follow her. You will then play a hard game where you must avoid her green energy balls and get close enough to knock her out. Once you win, she will fall to the skyscraper. She will insult you again, but then Ned Noodlehead runs in and knocks her out for good. Then, put the handcuffs on her. Beating the Island The police chief gives the [[Medallion|medallion]-and all the credit- to Ned Noodlehead. Go to the man in the park, and get a hotdog. Go back to the comic shop guy, and trade the hotdog for the Medallion. Congratulations! You've completed Super Power Island! Reviews * Fan-Art Category:Islands Category:Super Power Island